Diva
by shelbyjx3
Summary: Bella and the girls are in a band called Diva. They are just starting at the new bar Breaking Dawn. What happens when the bar hires a few sexy bartenders? Will the girls keep thier hearts guarded or will love seep its way through? this is my first fanfic
1. Wake up call!

"Bellaaaa!" I heard Alice shout from down the hall. I looked at my clock, it read 6:30. How is she such a morning person? I groaned putting my pillow over my head and going back to bed.

Just as I was getting back to sleep I was attacked by pillows, very large hard pillows… Aren't pillows supposed to be soft?

I rolled over and realized those "pillows" were really Rosalie and Alice jumping on me. Then they started screaming and tickling.

"Go away! It's too early! Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in? Its 6:45 on a Saturday!" I complained, trying my best to get them to let me go back to bed. Then I felt my blankets being yanked off of me. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie running out of my room giggling.

I finally got out of bed and ran down the hall after them. "Come on guys! Why do we have to wake up so early? I mean seriously, its Saturday!"

"Bella, it's never too early to go shopping!" Alice squealed with delight.

"Plus we start Breaking Dawn tonight!" Rosalie added with equal excitement.

We were in a band called Diva with our friend Tanya. I was the lead singer, Rosalie played drums, Alice sang back up and Tanya played guitar. We have been playing at different bars every night for two years when Breaking Dawn offered us a permanent spot, to which we gladly accepted. Tonight was our first night there and we were all very excited.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" I shouted looking at them apologetically.

"We realized Bells." Rosalie laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready. We have a busy day!" I sad while running off towards my room. I picked out a simple sundress that hit just below my knee. It was brown with sleeves that hung off the shoulders then a set of straps that were adjustable. It was very "bohemian chic" as Alice would often refer to my style. I paired it with a pair of gladiators that went halfway up my calf and were not lacking in the strap section. Rosalie bought them for me for my birthday. I grabbed my gold Dooney&Burke purse and sat it on my bed. I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth then I styled my hair. I just kept it down today and then I got dressed, grabbed my purse and walked out to the kitchen.

"Damn Bells!" I heard Alice say. Then I heard Rose wolf call behind me and I giggled.

"Thanks, you girls are looking pretty good as well." I winked at them.

Alice had on a canary yellow dress that was also cut at the knee. She paired it with a white cardigan and white ballet flats. She looked wicked cute. Rose on the other hand, had on a white mini-dress that cut off about mid thigh; it was tiered and had the most wonderful floral print on it. On her feet she had the most adorable pair of white espadrilles.

"Well ladies, we look hott! Ready to go?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Yeah let's go." Alice and I said in unison.

What a day we have ahead of ourselves.


	2. Backrooms and Smeared Lipgloss

_Flash back_

"_There is no way in hell I am wearing __**that**__!" I argued with Alice who was thrusting a pair of black leggings and a silver dress at me. The top of the dress was covered in sequins and the bottom had multiple tiers of white, black and grey feathers. Honestly it wasn't that hideous but it was really dressy and we are only going to be at a bar, there is really no need to walk in there looking like I belong on the red carpet._

"_Bella, you will wear this and you will like it or else Rosalie and I will burn your precious leather jacket!" she argued back._

"_You wouldn't!" I hissed._

"_Oh Bella, I would." She said menacingly. _

_End of flashback_

So here I am sitting in my living room in the outfit Alice picked out. I was waiting for Rose and Alice to come out so we could head to the bar and set up our gear.

"Alice! Rose! Come on the bar will be opening soon! Tom said we had to be there early to set up!" I shouted down the hall. I really can't believe them; they have been getting ready for three hours.

I saw them coming running down the hall, Alice tripped but Rosalie caught her. "Bella," Alice shouted "If you weren't whining to get to the club we wouldn't have had to rush out here and I sure as hell would not have almost fallen on my face!" She looked less than enthusiastic.

"Well if you guys didn't take _three_ hours to get ready, we could be there and have everything already set up; we could be sitting at the bar drinking cosmos waiting for the bar to fill up!" I explained a little angered.

"Well looking this good takes time, Bella!" Rose pointed out making a show of doing the catwalk down the rest of our hallway. Alice and I were giggling our butts off.

"That's good to know Rose, but can we get going now?" I asked. I was really nervous about tonight. Although we have been playing for two years, we have never played at Breaking Dawn. We have no idea what to expect and I just wanted everything to be perfect.

"Chill out Bells. Everything will be fine, tonight will go great!" Alice assured me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I hope!" I said.

We headed down to the car. We decided to take my 2009 Dodge charger because it already had all the equipment in it from our last show.

We piled into the car and turned the radio up, blasting music on our way to Breaking Dawn. Alice squealed and shouted "I love this song!" from the passenger seat and we all started singing. Alice started us off,

_Last night, I got served a little too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

I was laughing at Alice's dance moves she was attempting in the back seat. We all sang the chorus,

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name_

Rose, in perfect tune sang the next verse,

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo_

And again we all joined in with the chorus, really just rocking out and having fun. Singing was defiantly calming me down. I sang the next verse and really felt my nerves float away,

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear  
There's just one little problem_

We all started singing again and just as the song finished we pulled into the bar.

We walked inside and were instantly greeted by Tom, the manager of the bar.

"Hello, ladies! You must be the band. I'll have some of the guys get your gear in here and start setting up." He told us.

"Okay, so here are the rules. The bar closes at 12 on weekdays and 4 on weekends and some holidays. You are to play until closing taking needed breaks. During your breaks the Disc Jockey will take over allowing you guys to a drink or two. I'm so glad you guys have accepted our offer of a permanent spot; we have been trying to get the younger crowd in here but no luck. Tonight is like a reopening of sorts." He started rambling on. We graciously thanked him and went up to the stage where are gear was already all set up. We went up to the bar and sat down.

One of the bartenders came up and asked us if we wanted a drink. I got a cosmo, Rose got a screw-driver and Alice got a coke with rum. When the bartender returned he started talking to me.

"Hey, you're the lead singer of the band aren't you? I just saw you guys a couple weeks ago at Sunrise, you looked pretty good up there." He winked at me; in the background I swore I heard Rosalie and Alice giggle.

"Uhm thanks… that's offal nice of you I guess." I mumbled.

"Anytime pretty little lady. We should get to know each other, my names Mike." He told me, grabbing my hand.

"Uhm… maybe another time Mike." I told him scurrying up to the stage with Rosalie and Alice following me, laughing their asses off.

"Well anytime you want to take me up on that offer, just let me know. There's a room in the back of the bar which is pretty comfy." He called after us.

I groaned and turned around. Alice was clutching her side and holding a table to keep her from toppling over. Rosalie was laughing so hard tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Way to help me out guys!" I hissed

"Backroom. Pretty comfy." Alice managed to get out again laughing.

"God Bella! Not even here 10 minutes and you have guys hitting on you!" Rosalie said wiping her eyes.

"Shut up! On to, well, _better_ topics. Where the hell is Tanya?" I asked looking around.

"She said she would be here early to have a drink with us." Alice informed me.

"Oh there she is!" Rose said pointing her finger at the back room of the bar.

Tanya cam running up to us, her clothes disheveled and he lip gloss smeared. "I'm here guys! I uhm, ran into some uhh traffic!"

"Yeah there must be a lot of traffic in that back room huh?" Alice giggled.

"You are all just jealous!" she stated.

"No not really." None of us really liked Tanya, but she was a hell of a guitar player; we got along with her for the sake of the band.

Tom came over to us with a huge smile on his face. "This is the biggest turnout we have ever seen! Looks like you girls are quite popular. We are gonna start opening up the doors now get ready and as soon we get a good flow going we'll have the DJ announce you." We went and got up on stage and sat down at a table that was up there just for us.

Then a swarm of people came through the doors. We were shocked by the number of people here, and most of them were here just for us! We got up and went to our places. I took my place in the middle of the stage by my mic and waiting for the DJ to announce us.

"Ladies and Gents, have we got a treat for you! We have some newly acquired eye candy!" We heard screams and whistles, it was so exciting.

"Please welcome Diva" We heard more cheers as The girls started the beginning notes.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Okay well since this is my first fanfic I'm slightly nervous of how it will turn out so any reviews, good or bad will be helpful. Or any ideas you would like to see in future chapters. Tell me if you like it! **

**Xoxox!!**


	3. Room keys and Margaritas

Previously…

"_Ladies and Gents, have we got a treat for you! We have some newly acquired eye candy!" We heard screams and whistles, it was so exciting._

"_Please welcome Diva" We heard more cheers as the girls started the beginning notes._

_Here goes nothing. _

"Hi guys I'm going to be singing one of my favorites, but first let me introduce you to the band. I'm Bella, I am the lead singer. This lady over here is Alice, she's back up and she's single!" Everybody cheered as Alice blew them a kiss. "This rad chic over here is Rosalie and she plays the drums, also single!" The crowed erupted into more cheers and whistles as Rose winked at them. "And last but certainty not least, is Tanya! She's amazing at guitar. Now that introductions are over lets started! Hit it girls!"

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_You should know  
That you're no good for me_

I started dancing and getting into the song; then I noticed Mike's eyes following the exact motion of my hips and abruptly stopped dancing and blushed slightly,

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

I totally knew how Katy Perry felt in this song. I dated a guy a while back who was exactly like this. I finally got tired of it and dumped him.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

I looked out to the crowd who were singing along, really enjoying the show. I loved satisfying them.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

I started dancing again not caring if Mike and his wondering eyes were staring at me.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

I finished up the song and everyone cheered. I thanked every one and got off stage and headed over to the bar, Rosalie and Alice in tow. We ordered a few rounds of margaritas and talked.

"Bella that was amazing! And every guy there totally had their eyes on you!" Alice told me.

"No way! They were looking at us all! Rose when you did that thing with the drum sticks and the booty drop I thought some of the guys were going to faint! And you Alice with your endless supply of kisses!" We all giggled at how well this has turned out.

I looked over and saw Tanya in the corner attached to the mouth of some stranger. I grabbed my margarita and went to get a closer look. As I got closer I realized that this person looked familiar, really familiar. Then it clicked.

"Dylan?"

"Bella!" he said untangling himself from Tanya who looked less than happy and walked away.

"I thought that was you! What are you doing here? Does Mom know that you're here?" Ugh I can't believe Tanya just made out with my brother!

"No, I'm here on business. Just for tonight though, so I thought I would go out and the first bar I go to, what do you know? My little sister is playing here, with every guy in the bar ogling her! I was about to come and say 'hi' when this girl came along and…"

"Dylan! Stop please! That's too much information!" I said covering my ears. That's when I noticed the most tantalizing person my eyes had ever seen leaving the bar. I was momentarily frozen just by the sight of him. His chiseled jaw, gorgeous bronze hair and sculpted arms were enough to send my heart into overtime. I stood there slack jawed when Dylan broke my trance.

"Earth to Bella? Are you in there?" Dylan asked knocking on my head.

"Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?" Wow! That was weird.

"I was saying I'm gonna get going. Tell mom I'll be back in a few weeks. I love you little sis! Call me if any of these guys get fresh with you, I'll be here asap!" he laughed while hugging me and kissing my hair.

"Will do; my dearest big brother!" We said our good byes and went back to the bar to find Rosalie and Alice just walking off stage. They just sang You belong with me, and everyone was cheering.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Alice asked in her motherly tone.

"I just ran into Dylan." I told them leaving out the part of him sucking face with Tanya.

"Oh! Your super sexy brother? And you didn't come and get me?" Rosalie asked. Her and my brother casually hook up sometimes, which I find completely disturbing.

"No I didn't, not after what happened last time!"

_Flash back_

"_Dylan! I'm home! I got that CD you wanted!" I walked to his room and opened the door._

"_Hey, there you- oh my god!" I saw Rose and Dylan on his bed; they were in the process of taking their clothes off._

"_Ugh my eyes they burn!" I shouted running out of his room._

_End flashback_

I shuddered at the thought. Rosalie was laughing hysterically.

We ordered a drink and headed back up to stage to perform some more. As closing time was quickly approaching we thanked the crowed and left the music to the DJ.

We once again returned to the bar ordering a round of shots symbolizing a night well-done.

"Well, I would have to say this is the most fun I have had in a while!" I gushed. Alice reached into her purse and pulled out a handful of napkins and some cards. "I got so many numbers! I even got hotel keys from a doctor and a lawyer!" she laughed as Rose pulled a pile out from her shirt.

"Me too! Did you get on from that that guy named Jack? He was weird." We all laughed at this.

Rosalie was so picky with her men. She had a series of "tests" so to speak. They had to be at least somewhat intelligent, and had to have a good body. And the last

"test" was the kiss, if it sucked they were out. They had to make her toes curl and her eyes see stars. But I can't complain I weed guys out all the time, I've dated enough losers now to be able to toss out the good and the bad apples. We all basically had the same philosophy; don't let them get to close, that's just asking for heartbreak. We hold each other to that too.

You could say we have had our fair share of heartbreaks.

"Rose you never cease to amaze me!"

"So Bella, did you get anything?" they asked, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

I fished the goods out of my purse and tossed it on the table.

"Bella! How did you manage to get 4 room keys?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere in between the margaritas and coming back up to the bar after saying goodbye to Dylan." We all laughed and Tanya said goodbye, she ran out of the bar with a lanky man on her arm.

The poor guy.

**A/N: Okay well this chapter was kind of hard to write but I'm going to try to pump out a chapter everyday to really get the story started. The girls got and assortment of goodies from the guys. Can anyone guess who Bella's bronze haired cutie was? Okay well R&R :] and I thank everyone who has read so far.**


	4. Weak Knees and Bad Pick Up Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**I do, however own all of the books, a few posters, the movie and an overactive imagination. Hence fan fiction.**

It's been a little over a week since our first night at Breaking Dawn and we have had a good turnout every night since. Because the club has been getting so much business lately, Tom informed us that he hired a couple of good looking young bartenders. They should be starting tonight.

"So girls, there's going to be some new additions to the club tonight!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Alice, new _meat_!" Rosalie said. I started into a fit of uncontrollable giggles at how Rose enunciated the word meat.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Alice said slightly scowling.

"Well ladies, what's on the agenda for the day?" I asked them.

"Well I think I might head over to the mall and shop for a bit, you girls are welcome to join." Alice said while looking around the house for her keys. "Ah, here they are!"

"Well as much as I would like to go, I can't, I have a date with the gym." I told her. Physical fitness was very important to me and I loved to exercise.

"Bella! Why would you want to purposely get all sweaty and gross! The only way that is acceptable is during sex!" Rosalie said frowning at how I was going to spend my morning.

"Well Rose, some of us have to work to keep our figure." I pointed out to her.

"Well Bella, shopping burns calories. And it's more productive, why sweat and run and you can shop? The offer is still on the table, Bella." Alice never likes when I don't go shopping with her. "Thanks Alice but I just went shopping with you two days ago." I said. She made a point of driving to the city just to shop all day.

"Bella! You have to get something! What if the new bartenders are totally drool worthy? You have to look hott!" she told me. I was contemplating what to do about this when an idea hit me. It will surely get Alice off my back but I will regret it later.

"I have a proposition to make with you Alice." I told her while looking at Rose who looked shocked.

"Illletyoupickoutmyoutfit." I mumbled quickly.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'll let you pick out my outfit!" I shouted. "But within reason! No leather unless its shoes! And no skimpy clothing! I want complete coverage!" I told her instantly regretting to let her have this seniority over me. Alice's over the top clothing choices have had me in quite the predicament before.

"Bella!!!! Yayy! Deal I'll take this option with honor and run! Come on Rose!" she said grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her out the door.

"Bella, do you know what you just did? I'm going to have crazed Alice all day! You know better than to give her this type of power!" Rosalie said running along when Alice yelled at her. "I hope you enjoy the gym Bella!" Rosalie shouted while she exited our shared apartment.

I sighed, once again regretting what I just did. I put on some gym clothes and ran to the gym. As I was walking into the building, I stepped on my shoelace causing me to trip. I was waiting for the impact to come but it never did. That's when I felt two strong arms wrapped around my torso. I looked up and the first thing I saw was beautiful bronze hair. My heart started beating frantically, like I had just run a 10 mile marathon.

"Whoa there! You okay?" The amazing man said his voice, for lack of a better word, dazzling me. It was the same guy from the bar the other night.

I stood there just gaping at him. His perfect arms, hypnotizing green eyes and bronze sex hair. It had wanting to lick him.

"Hello? Are you alright? You should let me know before I let you go so you don't collapse." He told me, worry flashing through his eyes.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, sometimes I can be very clumsy." I said, still unable to look away from his eyes.

"Well you scared me there for a minute. Good thing I was here to catch you. That would have been quite the fall! Well I would love to stay and chat but I'm late. I have to talk to my new boss about my first night of work tonight. See you around! Be careful!" He said while running off to a silver Volvo. With Rose's love for cars, I knew a lot about cars.

"Thank you!" I shouted at him, he waved and drove away.

I quickly got inside the gym and leaned up against the wall, holding my chest. I don't even know his name and he's making my knees weak and my heart race. I received a series of strange looks from people walking by. I pulled myself together and walked over to the treadmill.

I ran for a while then I decided to go to the pool to swim a few laps. I went to the locker room to change into my bikini. It was pink and covered in purple flowers, another item I was forced to get by Alice. I walked to the pool are and heard a guy using the most horrible pick-up line on girl.

"Is your dad a baker? Because you've got nice buns." He waggled his eye brows. I held in my laughter as I watched the girl giggle shamelessly as she rubbed her arms up and down his huge arms. I had to get away quickly. As I got into the pool room I erupted in giggles. Girls are really pathetic sometimes.

I got into the pool, swam a few laps then got out to go change. I was feeling tired and I wanted to take a nap before I had to go to the club. I went back to the locker room to shower and change.

I drove home thinking about those piercing green eyes of a man who's name I did not know. I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex that we have shared since our first year of college. I walked up to our apartment and took out my keys. As I got inside I noticed nobody was home yet. I breathed a sigh of relief I was not in the mood to play dress up right now.

I walked into my room and set my stuff down on my dresser. I went and crawled into my big queen sized bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and started to doze off. All I kept thinking about was the man with the lovely green eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

***

"Bellaaaa! Where are you?" I heard Alice call from down the hall.

I sat up in my bed waiting for her to walk in with Rose. They came in holding an armful of bags. I was scared.

"A-a-are all of those for me?" I stuttered.

"No just most of them! What are you doing in bed anyways? It's like 4 in the afternoon!" Rosalie looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I took a nap! I've had a tough workout." I sighed thinking about that man again.

"Bella? Did you just swoon?" Alice asked accusingly.

"No!" I said quickly.

"You totally did!" Rosalie said setting the bags down.

"I did not just swoon!" I yelled.

"Bella! Who is this guy you're "not" swooning over?" she used her fingers to make air quotes.

I told them the story.

"So you have ran into McDreamy twice in the last week?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah but this is our first meeting. I mean he said about 5 words and my knees went weak! I don't even know his name!" I said all flustered.

"Well its getting late and I still have to how you your outfit! So lets put McDreamy on the backburner for now." Alice said running over to grab the bags.

"You shower and I will hand you the clothes. No looking in the mirror until we have the finished product." I nodded my head and went off to shower.

I turned the water all the way up and just let it flow down my body. I washed my hair and then got out and dried off.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I was slightly scared.

The door was thrust open and a bag was handed to me. In the bad was a cream colored tank top, a black cropped vest with fringe on the bottom, medium wash skinny jeans and a pair of black leather boots with studs on the cuff. I put everything on and it fit great. I walked out to them and they started their mission on making me beautiful. They put my hair in big soft curls and left it down. They did my make-up soft and earthy.

I looked in the mirror. "Wow, I look hott. I love the clothes Alice! You may have just bought another chance to take me shopping with you!" We giggled and Rose and Alice went to get ready.

It was time to meet these bartenders and we were all equally excited.

And maybe I might happen to run into McDreamy again.

**A/N: Next chapter should be them meeting the new bartenders.**

**Again I would like to thank everyone for reading.**


	5. Authors note

A/N: okay well I'm having slight writers block. I have ideas and the chapter is written but I don't like it. So ill look at it tomorrow and ill make it all better to post. Any ideas of how you would like to see in the story. Message me or say it in a review any ideas are welcome.

Xoxoxo shelby


	6. Wagers

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, although I wish I own the twilight men, Emmett in particular, but I do not.

Invalid: like in-vah-lid means stupid. Not in-valid.

"Alice! For the last time, you look fine!" I told her. "What if these guys are atrocious and invalid? Here you are looking your best for guys we have never met before!"

"Bella, I have a good feeling about tonight. Something good is going to happen and when it does I will look nothing less than perfect!" She said rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

"Okay Alice, whatever you say." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Rose! Are you ready yet?" Alice called down the hall. When Rose didn't emerge she ran to her room. I could hear bickering, then the door flew open and Alice was dragging Rose down the hall.

"Where's the fire? Jeez! I'm picking out a pair of shoes and she comes in yelling at me about Mr. Right!" Rose said glaring daggers at Alice's head.

"Well there is no need to take all day to get ready! We have places to go and people to see! Let's go!" Alice said ushering us out of the door. We got to the bar within minutes.

"Do you see them yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet. They should be here soon." Rose said elbowing me in the ribs. "They better get here soon. I can't take much more of this." She whispered.

"Rose!" Alice chided, "I heard that! I may be going out on a whim here but I think tonight is going to be a really good night. I can sense these things. And you both know I'm almost always right!" She said walking away to talk to Tom.

"Well I hate to say it but she is right. I don't know how much I like this." I told Rose. Alice has always had this ability to tell what was going to happen. It tended to get us in trouble at times or it tended to work out for the better, which is why we invest in the stock market. Alice came running back over with a smile on her face.

"Tom said they start at 8. Its 7:45 they should be here any- Oh my god!" Alice got sidetracked and stood with her eyes glued to the people walking in the club. We both looked in the direction her eyes were trained and saw two very attractive men walk in. One had curly blonde hair and was tall with a slight build. The second had brown hair and a very buff body.

"Oh my God!" Rose said fanning herself. "Look at his muscles!"

"Alice? You okay?" I asked her; worried that she was still staring at them unmoved.

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine. Look at them! The blonde is gorgeous! I knew this was going to be a good night!" she said clapping her hands together. "Where is the third mystery boy?" she asked.

Just then the third man walked in.

McDreamy.

My breathing suddenly hitched and they looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" They asked concern filling their voices.

"It's him." I squeaked.

"Him who?" they said in unison. They turned their eyes to the door as the green eyes turned to me and he smiled.

"Oh my god Bella! Who is that?" they asked in shock.

"McDreamy."

"Bella! That's McDreamy? He's sexy!" Rosalie said.

"Bella, you have to talk to him!" Alice shouted.

"I don't know." I said looking at my feet.

"Let's go get a drink and find out some more about these mystery men."

We walked up to the bar and were greeted by the big burly one. "Hey ladies! Looking good." He winked at Rose and she blushed. The girl, who would talk openly about anything with anybody and not get embarrassed, just blushed!

"Thank you. I'm Rosalie Hale." She said extending her hand for him to shake. "These are my friends, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett." He said.

Alice immediately ran over to the blonde and introduced herself. They were like in their own little world. They were laughing and smiling. I looked away and was face to face with my mystery man. He smiled.

"Hey, long time no see! How lucky am I to see you twice in one day!" he said while grabbing my hand and kissing it. My heart was beating so loudly I wondered if he heard it.

"Yeah, luck of the draw I guess."

"Well I was in a hurry and didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." I laughed. He looked very…sexy. He had on a tight black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I was totally mesmerized by him. My mind started to think very dirty thoughts when he interrupted.

"So do you work here too?" he asked.

"Yeahp! Rose, Alice and I are the entertainment here. Well and another one of our friends too. Her name is Tanya Denali." I saw his jaw tighten and wondered what I said wrong.

"That must be amazing." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So is your friend always so forward? I mean, I know Emmett's got game but I didn't know he was this good." I looked to see what he was talking about and saw Rose with her arms wrapped around Emmett's neck kissing him.

"Oh wow! She never gets like this! Well unless she's had too much tequila." I rambled. "That's Rosalie. She usually doesn't do this; she's a real ball buster."

"Wow. Emmett's type of girl." He said while laughing.

I looked at him slightly shocked. His laughter sounded like that of an angel, I was momentarily stunned. Then I regrouped and laughed.

"So who is that Alice is with? Another friend of yours?" I asked him.

"Well actually, Emmett is my brother and that guy is Jasper Whitlock, our best friend." He told me.

"That's cool Tom is letting you all work together." I told him. Tom can be a jackass sometimes. "Well I better round them up, we have to start soon." I noticed the club slowly filling up. "Talk to you later, Edward." I said running off to grab Alice and Rose. I spotted Tanya talking to Mike behind the bar and decided right there was the best place for her for now.

"Alice?" I asked, she was up on the bar whispering in Jasper's ear. He looked at her and smiled. Then he whispered in her ear and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She hopped off the bar and ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug. "He's perfect Bella!" she said.

"You came to that conclusion fast! What's with all the whispering?" I asked curious. She giggled and told me.

"I told him I have been waiting to meet him all night and he said he hoped he didn't let a pretty lady like me down. I totally feel something there Bel- what is Rosalie doing!" I looked over at Rose who was still kissing Emmett.

"Well, by the looks of it, I would say that she's kissing Emmett." I told her. She gasped and we went over to break it up. "Hey, we don't need to see this Rose! We are about to go onstage. Pull yourself together and off of Emmett!" Alice chided.

She pulled away from Emmett who pouted and smacked her ass as she walked away.

"Rose! What the hell was that?!" I shrieked.

"He used the worst pickup line on me ever!" she said blushing.

"So you kissed him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I did. He told me if I was his homework he would do me on the kitchen table every night. It was so sexy, I just couldn't resist!" She said looking over at him while he was making a drink.

"Wow you two! A few good looking bartenders and all hell breaks loose! Alice tells a guy she's been waiting to meet him all night and you attack a guy over a cheesy pickup line!" I laughed.

"We aren't the only ones Bella. I saw how you looked at McDreamy." Alice said smiling.

"Whatever, lets just do our thing." I said while going up to the stage. The girls following my lead. We got up to the stage and dance and sang just like any other night. I kept seeing Alice exchange glances with Jasper as she sang. We took our needed breaks and talked to the guys. We played some more and then decided to finish up for then night since it was just Rose, Alice and I up on stage. Tanya left awhile ago with some guy. Surprise, surprise.

We conversed with the guys a little more than we decided it was time to leave.

"Tonight was fun! See you tomorrow! Come on girls." Alice said.

***

"Wow! I think I'm in love!" Alice said as soon as we got inside. "Jasper is so sweet! And caring! I knew tonight was a good night."

"Alice! One night and you're confessing your love for him!" Rosalie laughed.

"Rose, I saw you getting all hot and heavy with Emmett so don't start!" Alice said. Rose blushed and looked away.

"Well he's sexy!" She said.

"So ladies sorry to rain down on your parade, but do you remember what happened last time one of us thought we were 'in love' or in your case, in lust? We got hurt. So I see you girls are happy but what about the 'don't let them get to close' clause?" I asked them.

"Bella, I feel something with this guy. He's… special. I think we should not worry about the clause and just have fun. If it doesn't work well then we can say it was our fault and that we tried. But I have a feeling it will all turn out great. Just look at the chemistry we have with them!" Alice said cheerfully.

"I sure hope so, because well I'm attracted to Edward." I admitted.

"We can tell Bella." Rose said. "Have you seen Emmett? He's like sex on legs! His muscles just scream 'fuck me'" she said fanning herself.

"Well ladies aren't we just a sight for sore eyes? Gushing over guys we have known for only a couple of hours!" We all laughed.

"I have a proposition to make." Rosalie said here eyes flaring with mischief.

"Oh no. I'm almost scared to ask!" Alice said covering her head with a couch pillow.

"Well, Alice here says she has a good feeling about this, right? Well why not turn this feeling into a wager of sorts?" She said while rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Oh dear god!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, so say we're in. What's the wager?" Alice asked.

"Okay well the first person to get their guy to fall for them first wins. That means the guy has to say in words that he likes you." Rose said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Okay, we're in!" Alice said, taking the pillow off her head.

"What, I don't get a say in this?" I asked and was answered by a pillow in the face.

"Of course not! Where is the fun in not taking a risk? Oh that's right! There isn't." she said.

"Okay well than what's the prize?" I asked. It's going to be something worth it. With us it's go big or go home.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of that Tiffany & Co. necklace we have all been eyeing! You know the Elsa Peretti one with the pink pearls?" She said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"But how… that necklace is impossible to get!" Alice shrieked.

"Well, I called in a few favors and here it is!" she said pulling out that all too familiar turquoise box.

"I'm definitely in now!" I shouted, trying to grab the box from Rose to further examine the necklace.

"Whoa! Hold your horses! This necklace is going in the china cabinet so no one takes it! You can look at it from there, but no touching." Rose chided.

"Wow Rose! You have really outdone yourself this time!" Alice said.

"I know!" Rose giggled

A/N: Sooo Rose has a little wager. Sorry this chapter took so long I couldn't get it right and had to keep fixing it so I hope you like it. The next chapter might be in Edwards pov but I'm not sure yet.

Xoxoxo shelby


	7. Bromance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. That ownership belongs to SM, sadly. **

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Dude, Wake up! It's a gym day!" I heard my big oaf of a brother yell at me.

"Emmett, why can't Jasper go with you? I'm trying to sleep!" I said rolling over and going back to bed.

"No can do Eddie my boy! Jasper has things to do today and I want breakfast!" He called down the hall.

I groaned getting out of bed. Emmett was like a child, if he didn't get his way he would pester you until you did; this including using his strength. I couldn't tell you how many times he has flipped my mattress over just to wake me up. It's get tiring.

"Emmett, why don't you just go by yourself?" I asked him.

"I need somebody to go chick hunting with me. Plus I can't make breakfast and that's where you come in Eddie." He laughed, clapping me on the back.

"I sometimes wonder about you." I said.

"That's good. It means I'm doing my job." He said rubbing his stomach.

"And what pray tell is that?" I was curious about this one.

"Being the mysterious older brother Eddie, don't you ever watch TV?" he said a smile breaking across his face, causing his dimples to show. Every girl loves his dimples.

"Call me Eddie one more time and I'll tell mom about all these girls you bring home." I hissed at him.

"Don't be so hostile! I'm just having a little fun _Edward_." He said, his face still plastered with a smile.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Well I would love some pancakes and sausage. Oh and some bacon too, and eggs also!" I laughed at him and got all of the stuff together to cook.

Breakfast was quiet as always. Emmett was too into his food to talk. After we were done I cleaned up the kitchen and Emmett and I went to get ready.

"Emmett, I can't stay long. I have to go talk to Tom about work tonight."

"Chill Edward, just some simple lifting today. It's my light day." He said while walking through the front door.

***

"Edward, look at her! She's smokin'!" She said pointing to a busty blonde who has been eying him for the last hour.

"Yeah sure Emmett." She was still looking at Emmett licking her lips.

After about another hour of lifting, and the girl asking Emmett for help with everything, I decided to look at the clock.

Shit. I was going to be late if I didn't leave right now.

"Em I have to leave! I'm going to be late. Finish up without me I'll call you to tell you what time we start." I said running to the exit.

Just I was leaving I saw a girl trip on her shoelace. Instinct took over and I ran to catch her before she fell. She must have anticipated the fall because she didn't look up for awhile. When she finally looked at me she had the most tantalizing brown eyes I have ever seen. They were gorgeous.

"Whoa there, you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock and I feared she might not be okay.

"Hello? Are you alright? You should let me know before I let you go so you don't collapse." She seemed to shake herself out of her daze.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, sometimes I can be very clumsy." She seemed flustered.

I then remembered that I had to go meet Tom. I internally groaned. I found this brunette very enticing. Something about her had me just wanting to be around her. I forced my mouth to work, "Well you scared me there for a minute. Good thing I was here to catch you. That would have been quite the fall! Well I would love to stay and chat but I'm late. I have to talk to my new boss about my first night of work tonight. See you around! Be careful!"

I ran off to the Volvo and when I got in I heard her yell thanks. I waved and drove off. I don't know who this woman was but she had me wanting to know everything about her.

I got to the bar and saw Tom over by the stage yelling for the workers to put the banner they were holding up higher. They did as told and you could read the banner perfectly. It read Diva in pink sparkling letters. I have been hearing from numerous people that this femme fatale band is awesome and utterly sexy. The guys and I were very much looking forward to working here.

"Hey" I heard a voice yell. "You the Cullen boy?" I looked around and saw Tom was the one talking.

"Yeah, I'm Edward."

"Well I'm Tom. I run this place. Isn't there three of you?" he asked, scratching his freshly shaven chin.

"Yeah, they have other priorities to tend to before work." Half truths will work just fine.

"Well I'm going to tell you a bit about the bar. Okay the girls are our newest additions, or eye candy, as some of the men often call them. They are great and we have had quite the turnout. Keep an eye out for them. Well you and your friends, I'm assuming, have tended bar before. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"It's Tom. I'm not that old yet." We laughed. "Okay well you guys can start at 8. We can talk another time about what days you want to work. One free drink a night, never get drunk on the job and well I guess that's about it. So here's a set of keys and good luck." He said shaking my hand.

"Thanks Tom. It'll be a pleasure working for you." I said, genuinely excited to be working here. Breaking Dawn is easily becoming one of the hotspots in town.

I walked out to the parking lot and got into my car, instantly my mind flashed to the brunette from earlier. No girl has been able to capture my attention like she had in those few seconds. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. She was pretty, maybe it's just physical attraction. Yeah that's all it is, physical attraction.

I pulled up to the apartment and got out. I saw Emmett's jeep there; in my spot was Jasper's pearl blue Crossfire. It was his baby; his parents got him it for his birthday. I pulled in smoothly next to it and got out. I made my way for the door to tell them about tonight.

As I got up to our floor I heard fighting coming from our apartment.

"Emmett you are always first player!" Jasper yelled.

I was just getting in the door when Emmett responded.

"Suck it up! I picked the game, I get first player. That's just how it works!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't be such an ass!" said Jasper throwing a pillow at Emmett's head. He dodged it and it hit the TV. He punched Jasper in the arm which in turn made Jasper punch him in the leg. Then Emmett tackled him, the couch falling backwards as the tumbled off of it and onto the floor, rolling around and getting some punches in. I had to go in and break it up before it got out of hand.

"Great, two twenty-two year olds rolling around on the floor like they're six again." I said rolling my eyes. "Real mature guys." Jasper got up first and pulled Emmett up.

"We're just having a little fun Eddie." Emmett said while fist bumping with Jasper.

"Whatever, we start at 8. Its 6:30. Start getting ready. Oh and Jasper, don't be a bitch next time, and park in your own spot." We laughed and went to our rooms to get ready. Esme, our mother, bought this apartment for Emmett and me when we went to college. For some reason she got one with three bedrooms, which we thought was rather odd. But then we met Jasper and he basically moved himself in. This is the reason there is 3 guys in one house. I just recently moved back to the apartment when… well let's not talk about that.

Before we knew it, it was time to leave.

"Dude, the girls in this club won't know what hit them! Emmett is bringing his 'A' game tonight!" Emmett said while pumping his fists in the air.

"That for sure. Edward, maybe you'll meet someone tonight." Jasper said looking at me slightly grinning.

"We're going to be working. You are not setting me up with some bar slut tonight." I said a little aggravated. Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Okay its time to go," Emmett said running toward the door "It's a jeep night." We drove to the club with 15 minutes to spare. I followed them into the club not paying attention when I ran into Jasper who suddenly stopped. His eyes transfixed a petite woman with black spiky hair. The woman looked over at us and smiled, she was followed by her blonde friend. Who was then followed by her, her brown eyes not yet looking in my direction. The guys started walking again and I finally got to get inside and her eyes shot to mine making me smile. They she looked away and started talking the blonde and the petite woman.

"Jasper, pictures last longer. Maybe you should have gotten one of her." I joked.

"Shut up. She's pretty." Jasper said while going to get acquainted with the bar, Emmett in tow. I went to a different part of the bar to check it out and saw the girls walked over to Emmett.

"Hey ladies! Looking good." He winked at the blonde. Classic Emmett.

"Thank you. I'm Rosalie Hale." She said extending her hand for him to shake. "These are my friends, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon." He grabbed her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett."

I walked over to them just as the petite woman walked hurriedly over to Jasper, whose wyes lit up when he saw her. They hit it off.

The brunette turned to me and her wyes filled with shock. I smiled.

"Hey, long time no see! How lucky am I to see you twice in one day!" I grabbed her hand and kissed it, she seemed a bit nervous.

"Yeah, luck of the draw I guess." Her voice was entrancing.

"Well I was in a hurry and didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." She laughed as she looked me up and down. .

"So do you work here too?" I asked, wondering why she was here so early.

"Yeahp! Rose, Alice and I are the entertainment here. Well and another one of our friends too. Her name is Tanya Denali." She said innocently. I couldn't help it. I was instantly taken back to the memory of that day.

_Flashback_

"_Tanya! I'm home and I've got some wedding arrangements for you to look at" I said calling through the house for her._

_I knew she was here, she never left the house on Mondays. I heard noises coming from the bedroom. I smiled as I made my way to where she was._

"_Tanya, darling, I have some wedding plans to… WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_I found her in a less than innocent position with my best friend, Jacob._

"_Oh!" she hopped out of bed leaving Jacob there in all his glory. I was seething._

"_Edward! It's not what it looks like!" she grabbed my arm, trying to get me to listen._

"_Not what it looks like!? I just walked in on my fiancé fucking my best friend! Please tell me that's not what I saw!" I yelled at her shaking loose from her grip. She was standing there in bathrobe she had just put on, I saw Jacob leave out of the corner of my eye.._

"_I-well-uhm…I don't know what to say baby." She said caressing my arm._

"_Don't you 'baby' me! And I know exactly what to say! Its over I'm done!"_

_End flashback._

I walked out of the apartment and never came back. She mailed all of my stuff to my mothers.

I broke out of my trance. "That must be amazing." I said sarcastically, nothing with Tanya could be amazing. I looked to my left and saw the blonde attacking Emmett.

"So is your friend always so forward? I mean, I know Emmett's got game but I didn't know he was this good." She followed my eyes and saw them kissing. She looked at me with guilt in her eyes over her friend's behavior.

"Oh wow! She never gets like this! Well unless she's had too much tequila. That's Rosalie. She usually doesn't do this; she's a real ball buster." She rambled a bit but her nervousness was cute.

"Wow. Emmett's type of girl." I laughed at how true that was.

She seemed shocked by my laughter but then she laughed along with me. "So who is that Alice is with? Another friend of yours?" she said pointing to the petite woman who was sitting on the bar talking to Jasper. Jasper looked hypnotized by her. They really looked like they were hitting it off.

"Well actually, Emmett is my brother and that guy is Jasper Whitlock, our best friend." She seemed very interested in what I had to say.

"That's cool Tom is letting you all work together. Well I better round them up, we have to start soon." I wonder what kind of entertainment they did. I watched her go gather her friends. She went to get Alice first, then they walked over to Emmett and Rosalie. I watched as Alice said something to the blonde that made her jump off of Emmett's lap. He smacked her ass as she walked away. They walked up on stage meeting Tanya. Bella said hello then they started playing. Then it clicked. They were Diva. I could certainly see the sex appeal. They are all very attractive.

"Dude, Rosalie is hott as hell. And I didn't even kiss her first!" Emmett said proudly.

"I'm proud of you Em." I noticed Jasper making a drink and walked over to him. He has a smile on his face. "I see you're quite smitten, she's cute." I said.

"You know what they say about the shorter girls' right? They are good at other things." Emmett said with a wink.

"Shut your mouth Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

I stepped in between them, "No need to get protective! He is just being Emmett."

After that the night went on pretty normal. We watched the girls play more and then talked with them some more. We made plenty of tips and Tanya didn't notice me once. She was too busy "noticing" every other guy.

The girls said their goodbyes close to cleanup time. Tom left us to lock-up the bar tonight. After that we went home.

"Edward! I totally saw you checking out the singer!" Emmett said while we walked into our apartment.

"Her name is Bella. I don't want to talk about it." I walked to my room to go to bed as I heard a chorus of "Edward likes Bella" come from Jasper and Emmett.

"No I don't." I called down the hall. I went in and change into my pajamas and went to bed.

That night my dreams were about a brunette goddess with a voice of an angel.

**A/N: so sorry this is late. I have been busy with school and such. But here it is. I hope you like it; I struggled a bit in Edwards's pov. Tanya is a bitch for doing that to Eddie, huh?**


	8. Hard to Get

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: "Can I just borrow rights just for one day?"**

**SM: "No, I'm sorry. You suck."**

**Me: "Well then can I borrow Edward."**

**SM: "No."**

**Me: "How about Emmett?"**

**SM: "That's still a no. You still suck."**

**Me: "…"**

**Me: *runs off with twilight rights* "Ha ha ha Stephenie Meyer! They are all mine now!" cue evil laughter**

**SM: *tackles Shelby to the ground and takes back rights***

**So you see, as much as I try, I still cannot call Twilight mine.**

"Rosalie!! Bella!!" I heard a shout coming from Alice's room. I went running to her room to see what was wrong and got there the same time as Rose.

"What, Alice?" we said in unison.

"I've got it!" she looked at us, eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Got what?" I asked, confused.

"An Idea, duh silly!" she said as if it were blatantly obvious.

"And what is that?" Rose asked while looking at her nails.

"I say that we go with sex-appeal to snag these guys! We go there leaving little to the imagination and play hard to get. Show some interest, then have them begging like dogs for more." She grinned like she had just bought a new Coach purse.

"Ooh! I like how you think Ali!" Rosalie said smiling approvingly at Alice.

"Okay, I totally like this idea but…" I was cut off by Rose.

"Must you always have doubts Bella?" she chided.

I glared at her "Well as I was saying_ before _I was rudely interrupted was that I don't have anything to wear." I was then ambushed by clothing of every color.

A few hours, twenty dresses, fifteen pairs of shoes and a few cosmetics later, we were ready to head to work. Alice had on a light pink dress with one sleeve; it had an animal print swirled in with a rainbow type design. On the side were 3 diamond cutouts. The dress fit her every curve. She paired it with a pair of white Manolo Blahniks.

Rosalie's dress was naturally more revealing, this was right up her alley. It was the stereotypical black dress, until she turned around. It was back less, apart from the two straps on her lower back. It fit her like a glove. She wore red pumps and a red bangle to match.

My dress took the longest to pick out. It was teal and strapless. It had a sash in the middle that connected to the back. It made me feel very sexy. It was paired with silver strappy sandals. It looked so good.

"Damn, I think we have outdone ourselves this time." Alice grinned.

"That's an understatement! We look hott, if they aren't attracted to this," Rosalie said while pointing to our bodies, "then they aren't human, or male for that matter." We laughed and then got our stuff ready to go to the club. Alice went out to get the mail and Rose and I cleaned up the repercussions of our "idea". We heard a scream as Alice came running in.

"I won the car! I won the car! I won the car!" she shouted jumping all around.

"Whoa Alice, calm down what car and how did you win it?" I asked.

"Well I was in the mall a few months ago and they had this gorgeous yellow 911 Porsche turbo sitting there, so I naturally went up to look. Then I saw the sign that read 'sign up here today for a chance to win me'. So I signed up and well here is the title and the keys to the car! No more slow cars for me!" she said jumping around again.

"Alice! Do you know how great that car is? I test drove one a few weeks back. The speed on that thing is nothing like I have ever seen before! It's quite the piece of machinery." Rose gushed.

"Well I pick up the car tomorrow at the car dealership, and after I say we have a girl's spa day!" Alice said.

"Great Idea, again." I told her, "Are you guys ready to leave?" it was already 8.

I heard them say yes as we headed out the door to the car. We were there in no time and saw the guys already making drinks. As soon as we stepped into the bar every pair of eyes turned to us. I looked down and blushed as we made our way to the bar. Mike was the first one to talk to me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are looking mighty fine tonight." He said while winking at me.

"Uh thanks Mike." I really didn't feel like talking to him, he hasn't left me alone since we started here. I walked to where Rosalie and Alice were sitting.

"Ugh that guy gives me the creeps." I shuddered.

"I'm sure he would love to creep you Bella." Rosalie said while laughing.

"Rosalie that is very disturbing." I glared at her.

"Well it's the truth. And by the looks we are receiving I'm sure most every guy in this club is thinking the same." We looked around and sure enough, every set of eyes were on us still. We decided not to worry about it was our night off and we want our plan to work.

"Oh bartender" Rose called getting Emmett's attention, "Can my friends and I have around of Cosmos please?" Emmett nodded then winked, but Rose just rolled her eyes and turned back to us. "God this is going to be easy."

Jasper walked over this time baring our drinks, "This round is on us ladies." He said while pointing to Emmett and Edward. Alice cracked a smile and he walked away.

"Ah ladies, lets hope so." I said.


	9. Elevator Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: Twilight- Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

**Diva- Shelby, that's me! ******

**So I think I'm gonna change back and forth between Edward and Bella's POV.**

**Okay. So I started this chapter a few weeks ago and have been trying to get it just right. I haven't gotten it up because my dad came to visit from out of state and I have had all these projects and tests to study for, so I'm sorry and well, here it is.**

**Edward POV**

We got to the bar early tonight in hopes Tom might let us off early. About a half hour we were doing pretty well for the girls not playing tonight. I was in the middle of pouring a shot when I heard my customer gasp. I looked up and saw his eyes glued on the entrance. I looked around the bar and saw every other guy's eyes glued to the door. I finally looked at the door. Holy fucking shit!

Standing in the door was Alice, Rosalie and behind them was Bella. Holy clothes they were wearing hugged every curve perfect. It was very hott. I got a better look at Bella. She had on a teal dress that looked amazing on hr. If I died tonight, I would die a very _very_ happy man, seeing the three most attractive women I have ever seen in that which left so little to the imagination. I saw Mike walk over and Bella shot him down again. I saw the girls giggle and walk over to Emmett's side of the bar. I was kind of jealous.

Jasper walked over to me just as Emmett got shot down by Rosalie. Whoa, she just shot him down? Shit. This girl plays hardball.

"Dude, I have never wanted someone so much in my entire life. This is insane! And every guy is looking at them!" Jasper ranted. Emmett was making his way over.

"Wow. She rolled her eyes." I laughed as I looked passed him to the girls who were laughing.

"Let's just make these Cosmos and get them over to them." Jasper said. We finished the Cosmos and Jasper brought them over to the girls, then he pointed to us. We smiled and waved and Jasper came back in our direction.

"We are in over our heads with this one." He stated simply.

**Bella POV**

We watched the guys fumble around as we finished our drinks.

"Let's dance!" Alice dragged Rose and I to the dance floor as Man-eater came on.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

We were dancing like superstars. A few guys came over and tried to dance with us but we just ignored them and danced with each other. I looked up at Edward, who was talking to Jasper, he didn't look too happy either. I wonder why?

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

**E pov**

"Do you see them out there? Are they trying to kill us?" Jasper looked less than pleased.

"Well if they are, they look fucking sexy doing it." Emmett added.

"Ugh I don't like this. Every guy in here has watched them all night!" I said, "I hope we get off early." We went to our stations and kept an eye on the girls.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!_

**B POV**

"Bella, remember that dance move we taught you? Its time to use it." I heard Rose whisper in my ear. I did as told and gently shook my hips as I "dropped" it to the ground and brought them back up. I heard catcalls and clapping. It was exuberating. I moved my hips to the beat adding little drops here and there.

"Holy shit Bells! I think Edwards eyes just popped out of his head." Alice shouted over the music.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

**E pov**

Holy shit! This woman is going to be the death of me!

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

**BPOV **

We were dancing very scandalous, rubbing and grinding on each other. The song ended and we saw the guys walk up to us.

"Ready to play ladies?" I heard Rose say. Rose beckoned the guys over with her finger then put her hand up to signal them to stop when they got about two feet away. They looked slightly shocked. The new song started and we started dancing I faced the girls and winked. I felt a strong pair of hands on my waist.

_1, 2, 3 Go...  
Ciara...  
Sex...  
Ciara...  
Here we go, talk to 'em…_

"You ladies are putting on quite the show." I heard him whisper in my ear, his breath tickling my neck; I fought to hold back the moan.

_Your touch is so magic to me  
Strangest things can happen _

"We're just having fun. We don't have work tonight; did you expect us to just stay home?" I asked seductively, I felt him shiver.

_  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back_

I pulled away from him, as did Rose and Alice to the others. They looked at us like we were crazy. We turned away from them and started swaying our hips seductively.

_Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me _

_And I'll volunteer...  
_

We cat walked our way back to them and started dancing in front of them, close enough for them to touch, but not actually letting them.

_All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

We were teasing them, I smiled as Edward tried to get closer but I pushed him back. The saying "you can look but you can't touch" crossed my mind.

**EPOV**

This woman is driving me crazy! The dancing, the clothes, just everything about her is driving me insane. And the smell of her hair, I had to stifle my groan again just thinking about it. I looked at Em and Jasper. Emmett looked like he was gonna jump Rosalie right there and Jasper looked at Alice like she is the best thing he has ever seen. I know how they both feel, its mutual. We kept trying to get close then they'd push us away.

_Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby.._

Bella inched closer as if she was tempting me. If this was a game, she had definitely won and I was the prize. She could make me do anything right now; it was like I was under some sort of spell.

_All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

Then she walked up to me and rubbed her hand across my chest and back as she circled me, almost as if she was sizing me up. It was the most tantalizing thing I have ever experienced, wherever her hand touched left a trail of goosebumbs in its wake. She faced me then spun around and dropped down to the ground and circled her hips on her way back up. She was dancing up against me now so I put my hands on her hips and we danced.

_This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga..)  
Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)  
But don't stop when you give it to me  
Ciara... _

**BPOV**

I felt Edward return his hands to my waist and pull me closer to him. The feeling I got made me giddy inside, and as cliché as it sounds, this flts like where I belong. We continued dancing and I continued to fight the urge to take Edward to that backroom Mike was talking about.

_All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
(You know what I mean)  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

"You're a pretty good dancer." I told him.

"You're not so bad yourself." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"I'm glad I met you, it's nice to know at least one guy who doesn't try to get you in bed the moment they meet you." I admitted, and then blushed.

"Me too, it's sickening how they throw themselves at you. But you're different." He stated, and then he grinned the sexiest crooked grin I have ever seen. The song ended and we all headed back to our table. I tried not to think about what he meant by me being different.

"Well that was fun." Alice giggled.

"Yeah, you little ladies are quite eye-catching." Jasper stated. We giggled in response.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use another drink. Bartender!" he came over to the table, "Get me and my friends a round of shots, put it on my tab." He quickly brought over our shots.

"Here's to new friends," I said. "And new possibilities," Alice continued. "And to the future, and all the things it may bring!" Rose finished.

"Cheers" we all said in unison.

"Whoo!" Alice, Rose and I yelled after we downed our shots. The guys laughed.

A couple rounds of shots and 12 beers **(there are 6 of them and each had two, plus shots)** later and things were starting to get a bit fuzzy. We all decided to go home, then I heard the song Dip It Low come on and insisted Edward come out for one more dance.

"Edwarrdd! I love this song!" I slurred.

**EPOV**

"Bella, haven't you had enough dancing tonight?" I asked her.

She giggled and dragged me out to the dance floor. I love to dance, but when heavily intoxicated my dancing isn't the greatest. I looked at the guys hoping they could help but they were also being dragged out to dance. I decided to just have fun and dance. I was really enjoying dancing with Bella, the closeness of it and all.

When the song finally ended we decided to go home.

"How do we get home? I drove." Bella asked.

"Well we drove here so we could take you home if you'd like." I told them. Jasper, Emmett and I had gotten here separately tonight.

"But what about my car?" Bella asked sounding worried.

"It'll be fine; we'll drop it off tomorrow." I reassured her.

"Okay well let's get home! We have a spa date tomorrow and we have to pick up my car!" Alice said, and then walked off in a different direction. Jasper had to grab her by the waist. "Alice, the door is this way." He said. She started giggling uncontrollably. I guess it was time to get these girls home. As we were leaving Rose plopped her self down on the floor. "Guys, I want to take my shoes off!" she pouted like a little kid until Emmett took her shoes off, then she gladly got up and waltzed outside. Amazing graceful for some who was quite drunk.

I helped Bella get into my car and she giggled. I walked over to the other side and slid into the driver's seat.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes Bella?" I asked as I started the car.

"I had fun tonight." She told me. I smiled at her sincerity as I drove to her place.

We pulled up to the apartment complex. It seemed like we were the first ones here.

"Bella, would you like me to walk you up?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" she giggled again.

We exited the car and entered the building. It was quite nice inside. We waited for the elevator and heard the _ding_ as the door opened. We stepped in and I asked her what floor.

"Fourth." She responded.

Then, I don't know how it happened, but I was pushed up against the wall. The next thing I knew a pair of warm lips crashed to my own. It was like heaven and hell mixed into one. Like the feeling you get when you know you're not supposed to be doing something, but you do it anyways. The alcohol clouded my better judgment as I kissed her back, switching places with her. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, as we fought for dominance. We heard the elevator _ding_ signaling we reached her floor.

She pulled away from me, grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me over to her door; she fumbled with the keys for a minute. When she finally got the door open she grabbed my shirt again, pulling me inside. It was definitely a turn on. She closed the door and I pinned her up against the door. I attacked her lips again. I made my way to her jaw and kissed down her neck. Suddenly she pushed me off and ran to a bedroom I assumed was hers. Naturally I chased her and she laughed as I caught her. I shut the door and she attacked me, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked her over to the bed and set her down. She got up on her knees and took my shirt off; I kicked my shoes off then crawled up on the bed and kissed her again.

***

The next thing I knew, there was sun shining through the window and I had the worst headache I have ever had. I looked over and saw Bella sleeping, her arm draped over my waist.

What the hell happened last night and how did I get in Bella's bed? I looked down and realized my shirt was off. Oh no.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

**A/N: Well I hope you like it; it took a while for me to get out. A lot of work went into this chapter. Everyone had a very wild night, which strangely they don't seem to remember, but not just Bella and Edward enjoyed a little kissing. **

_**Tune in next time for the morning after… **_


End file.
